


At the End of the Rainbow is a Pot of Gold (And a Leprechaun)

by RavenpuffWrites



Series: Let the Sun Come Streaming In [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also you know that "Run"vine with umbrellas, And magnets, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, Just three dads and their adopted Spider-Son, M/M, Multi, also teasing, and bad pick up lines, kind of, that's all it is, there's that too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffWrites/pseuds/RavenpuffWrites
Summary: Steve and Tony make a rainbow out of heart shaped magnets.





	At the End of the Rainbow is a Pot of Gold (And a Leprechaun)

Sometimes Bucky felt sure he had no idea what the hell was going on in Steve’s brain (okay, most of the time if he was being honest). No matter what he was doing, Steve’s brain always seemed to be moving a hundred miles per hour, processing thoughts he wasn’t even aware of until suddenly they pop into his head full force. The number of times Bucky had watched his boyfriend on the verge of falling asleep, watching tv or just mindlessly sketching, only for a thought to suddenly cross his mind and send he was going. Rambling to Bucky or whoever was closest too fast about something he had remembered, rushing off to find someone or do something he had just thought of without preamble. And more and more often, Bucky had noted, these ideas left Steve scrambling for his sketch pad or for his art tablet, over which he’d stay hunched for several hours until what burst of inspiration that hit him final expired and whatever he was working on was finished.

It wasn’t unlike the way Tony would disappear to his lab sometimes for hours when he got a new idea for a project he was working on. Or the way Peter so often trailed off in the middle of conversations or started new ones out of the blue just because something else had popped into his head that he just had to follow. (When Bucky pointed this out once to Steve, his boyfriend has laughed and said that Bucky must have just attracted people whose brains worked too fast for their own good. Bucky laughed, and agreed, and thought quietly to himself that he wouldn’t have it any other way).

All of that was to say Bucky wasn’t particularly surprised when one afternoon Steve got _that look_ that indicated he had gotten another one of his ideas. He was in the kitchen “helping” Bucky bake his latest batch of sweets while Peter did his homework across from them and recounted the best parts of his day for them. The minute Peter mentioned the double rainbow he had saw on his way home from school, Steve had got this look in his eye, and Bucky was pretty sure he would have run off right then if it wasn’t for the fact he had agreed to this baking lesson.

Bucky sighed, taking the bowl that Steve was holding from his hands, kissing him quickly on the cheek as he did so before he said “Get out of here. I don’t know what you just thought of but go. I know you want to.”

“A-Are you sure?” Steve asked, and Bucky had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the conflict on his boyfriend's face. On one hand, it was clear Steve wanted to run off like Bucky had said, but on the other, he felt bad for abandoning him when they were supposed to be spending time together.

Instead, he rolled his eyes, giving Steve a little shove towards the door in order to get him going. “I’m positive. Besides, I’m sure Peter would love to take a break from his homework and help me finish, wouldn’t you Pete?”

“Yes! Dad is right, I can help him finish this, you just go do whatever it is that you need to.” Peter had jumped up in excitement at the prospect of getting out of homework, and in an instant, he was around the counter pushing Steve out the door. “We can handle this, don’t worry.”

Bucky couldn’t help but laugh at Peter’s enthusiasm, and neither could Steve. Looking much more relaxed at the prospect of leaving, Steve ruffled Peter’s hair fondly reminding him to “Make sure Buck doesn’t get too distracted this time so he doesn’t almost set the kitchen on fire again” before he turned and walked out of the room, ignoring Bucky’s protests that

“It was only one time you fucking asshole and it was your fault!”

Peter giggled quietly at the exasperated look on Bucky’s face, bounding over happily to take Steve’s place in the kitchen. His smile only widened as Bucky continued to complain about Steve under his breath, the annoyed grumbles that only came when you loved someone too much to actually be upset.

Four months ago when he had moved in, Peter didn’t ever think he’d ever see the day his dads stopped dancing around each even long enough to consider they might like each other. The fact they had reached a point where they were so in love it shone through even in their annoyance, it made Peter happiest he’s ever been.

Some kids were grossed out when their parents showed affection for one another. But Peter? Peter loved it. Because seeing his dads so happy together made him feel warm in a way nothing else ever had. It reminded him of the family the four of them had started to create. And it gave him hope that someday, he might just have something as wonderful as they did.

* * *

It only occurred to Bucky after the fact that Steve running off during their baking session was motivated by an idea he would put into action that night. It was only after everyone else had gone to bed, and he was sitting on the couch tucked into Steve, admiring the magnets that had been placed there on his arm by his boyfriend only hours earlier during movie night, waiting for Tony to return from carrying Peter to bed did it occur to Bucky that “This was the idea you had earlier that you loved so much you had to take off in order to do it?”

“Mostly,” Steve nodded, dipping his head into the crook of Bucky’s neck, smiling against his skin as he breathed in the warm familiar smell that still took him back to 1938 Brooklyn, to the small apartment that became their first home, the one thing that never seemed to change no matter how much they had. Steve released his breath slowly before he added “It was Tony’s idea to make them hearts. He thought it was more romantic.”

Bucky laughed, softly but genuinely, lifting up their intertwined hands to place a soft kiss on Steve’s knuckles, agreeing “He was right. They also make it a lot gayer.”

“Well that’s good considering we’re pretty fucking gay and all that.” Steve joked, and this time Bucky’s laugh was anything but soft, instead closer to a loud barking sound that made Steve smile broadly against his skin.

“ _Language,”_ Bucky admonished, laughing again as Steve used his free hand to flip him off, muttering

“You’re an asshole.”

Bucky’s grin only widened.

“Aren’t rainbows supposed to come with pots of gold at the end?” Bucky asked after a few beats of silence had passed between them. Without lifting his head Steve squeezed their intertwined hands and said

“There’s one here too.”

It took a minute for Bucky to understand what Steve meant, and when he did, he twisted around to look at Steve, who was wearing a shit-eating grin.

“That was the worst line you have ever used, Rogers.”  Bucky deadpanned, causing Steve’s face to light up even more. Or maybe it was because that was also the moment Tony walked back into the room after finally detaching himself from Peter.

“What worse line are we talking about?” Tony asked, as he sat down beside Bucky, who dropped Steve’s hand just long enough to wrap his metal arm around Tony before interlacing them once more.

“I asked him why there wasn’t a pot of gold at the end of my rainbow and he said that it was him.” Bucky summarized, rolling his eyes to emphasize how awful he thought the joke to be. Tony seemed to disagree, as he let out a tiny snort of amusement, although he was less amused when Steve added

“And Tony is the leprechaun that protects the gold,” Steve started, and Bucky had to bite back a grin because he knew where this was going and “You know, because he’s so short and all.”

There it was. Tony let out a loud and offended scoff as Bucky buried his face his in Steve’s neck, trying to muffle his laughter as Tony squirmed to face Steve, glaring at him for a few seconds before he lunged across Bucky and tackled them both to the floor.

Steve scrambled to his feet first and he took off towards the kitchen, Tony hot on his heels. From the couch Bucky watched, pulling out his phone to record the chase scene, so that he could send it later to the group chat, with the title “A Leprechaun chases his Pot of Gold.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi Happy Pride, have some fluff and cute gays to make your day.


End file.
